5 problemas que pueden surgir
by Draconiforsx
Summary: ...cuando te acuestas con un ninja. Contiene yaoi  al servicio del humor . Parejas: NaruGaa, ShikaTema, ShinoKiba, SaiNaru, SasoDei.


**Primer problema.**

Eso de controlar la arena está muy bien. Es una técnica útil, práctica, efectiva y versátil, que sirve como defensiva y ofensiva. Pero no es del todo cómoda. Todo el mundo sabe que la arena se mete por todas partes, incluso por donde parece imposible. La gente de Sunagakure está acostumbrada a convivir con la arena, y especialmente para Gaara es algo muy normal. Pero para los extranjeros es una lata, sobre todo si eres un ninja hiperactivo en pleno arrebato pasional y te encuentras más arena que piel cuando le quitas la ropa a tu pareja. Está en todas partes. Aparece entre su pelo cuando lo acaricias, y se te mete en la boca cuando le besas en el cuello e… e incluso "ahí abajo" está lleno de arena. A Naruto le desespera. Naruto odia la arena.

* * *

><p><strong>Segundo problema.<strong>

Shikamaru es una persona exasperante. No es un chico romántico, no esperes esas cosas de él. Los mayores detalles que puede tener con una chica son cosas como invitarla a un restaurante —que, desde luego, no será de lujo. Primero, porque no los hay; segundo, porque, aunque los hubiese, algo tan caro es demasiado problemático para él—, o darle un beso cuando la ve después de mucho tiempo. A veces hasta se saca la mano del bolsillo y entrelaza sus dedos con los de la chica en cuestión, y camina así, pero no mucho más. Para Temari tampoco es un gran problema, porque ella necesita su espacio, pero las verdaderas rencillas —se comportan a veces como un matrimonio senil, cuando Temari discute y Shikamaru se desentiende— tienen lugar a la hora del sexo. Y es que Shikamaru es vago hasta para eso. Shikamaru en la cama es menos erótico que Choji en tanga. Shikamaru prefiere estar debajo solo para no tener que moverse. Shikamaru no comprende el sencillo mecanismo para desabrochar sostenes, y no lo va a hacer: Temari se lo quita por él. Shikamaru hace el amor con Temari porque son pareja y es lo que las parejas hacen y lo que tendrá que hacer si quiere que algún día le dé descendencia, pero cualquiera diría que hasta eso le aburre.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercer problema.<strong>

Para empezar, a Kiba no le gusta ser el uke. Pero es que no se atreve a contradecir a Shino cuando se pone serio. Cuando se pone más serio, es decir. Entiéndase por el momento en el que sin decir palabra toma la iniciativa. Porque Shino nunca dice nada. Tan solo aprovecha cuando se quedan a solas, se acerca a Kiba, y ya se sabe lo que toca. Pero eso, dentro de lo que cabe… no es tan malo. Kiba no lo reconocería, pero eso no le termina de desagradar. Lo que sí es desagradable es tener que lidiar con los amiguitos de Shino. Eso sí que es repugnante. Porque Shino, aunque no lo parezca, realmente sabe hacerle sentir placer —quién lo diría, de ese chico misterioso—. Sin embargo, da igual lo bueno que sea. A cualquiera le cortaría el rollo estar… rodeado de bichos mientras lo hace. Es asqueroso, en serio.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuarto problema.<strong>

Hay que dejar las cosas claras desde el primer momento: esto es algo que a Naruto no le hace ni la más mínima gracia. O no le hizo, en su día, hablando en pasado. Se remonta todo a la primera vez que Sai fue parte del equipo siete. Por aquel entonces, Sai en sí mismo era un problema. Todo él, entero, desde su sonrisa hasta sus palabras. No estamos hablando de un problema de cama, no, sino de un hombre-problema. De un problema con patas. Lo de la cama fue un añadido no deseado. Lo violó. Porque no hay otra manera de llamarlo, eso fue una violación. Para cuando Naruto abrió los ojos, tenía a esa especie de ser sonriente aborrecible encima de él, demasiado cerca. Le dio los buenos días y le metió mano. Así, sin más. Y lo que siguió. Y es que a una persona que no sabe tratar con los demás no hay que dejarle libros eróticos a mano, todo sea que se le ocurra pensar que forzando a alguien a tener sexo se va a llevar mejor con él. No surtió resultado, como es comprensible. Lógicamente, una violación hace que la gente te agarre manía, sobre todo si al terminar les recuerdas que la tienen pequeña. Por suerte, eso no volvió a pasar, y solo se quedó en una mala anécdota que no debía ser contada a nadie.

* * *

><p><strong>Quinto problema.<strong>

No era para nadie un secreto que Deidara miraba a su compañero de una manera especial. La gente en Akatsuki se olía que por las noches en la habitación de esos dos había tema —tampoco sería una novedad, estamos hablando de la organización criminal más gay del mundo—, pero nadie había llegado a ver verdaderas evidencias. Sin embargo, nadie se equivocaba en intuir que el rubio tenía un cierto interés en Sasori más allá de una relación de simples colegas. Pero Deidara siempre sería un amargado, porque nunca cumpliría su ambición de tirarse a su danna. Y es que cuando uno desea la inmortalidad, hay que hacer ciertos sacrificios y renunciar a algunas cosas. Eso fue lo que descubrió Deidara una buena noche, y que lo dejó con el trauma y la decepción de por vida. Sasori hacía el "efecto Ken" —sí, Ken, el novio de la popular muñeca Barbie—. El lector que lo haya visto alguna vez comprenderá a lo que me refiero. Efectivamente. Sasori no tenía pene.


End file.
